User talk:Man of Steel 85
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! 31dot (talk) 23:49, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Greetings 31dot. It's funny; I already have a wiki account, but I didn't realize I wasn't logged in. My account name is "Man of Steel 85". However, this was my first time editing this wiki (memory alpha), so I am still new. I'm quite a sci-fi guy, and I was reading about "The Voyage Home" because of the time travel aspect. Suddenly I saw a typo! Red alert! Even though my fix was simple, just changing "tell" to "tells," after this I may get more involved. It's cool getting to talk to so many of my fellow Trekkies. I am also a Star Wars-ie, a DC-ie, a Marvel-ie, a LOSTie, a Back to the Future-ie, and a Mythical Beast. Anyways, I'm glad we've made first contact and if you ever want to, just give me a hail. Live long and prosper, may the force be with you, and may the odds be ever in your favor. From ~~Man of Steel 85~~ Signing Please note that talk page posts are signed by typing ~~~~ at the end, or alternatively by clicking the Signature button located above where you type your posts; doing it this way provides a link to your talk page and a timestamp, aside from easily identifying posts as yours; simply typing a username does not do that, as any user can type it. 31dot (talk) 00:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Edits Please make use of the Preview button when making edits. This allows you to see what your edit looks like before you save it, which reduces the load on the database and makes the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks. 31dot (talk) 19:59, October 19, 2013 (UTC)